Mallaichte/Dalaran
Wie so oft trugen ihre kleinen Füße in den dunklen Stiefeln sie am Ende der Schule aus dem Klassenraum auf die Straße. Die Luft in Dalaran roch anders als zu Hause. Auch anders als in Gilneas. Jamie war schnell verschwunden, aber es war ihr egal. Sie hatte ohnehin keine Lust, ständig bei ihrem neugewonnenen Bruder zu sein. Mit dem Gedanken an Geschwister hatte sie sich noch immer nicht anfreunden können. "Hey!" Eine Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Ein Junge. Sie hatte ihn schon einige Male in ihrer Klasse gesehen, aber sie hatten nie miteinander geredet. "Warte doch mal!" rief er ihr hinterher, als sie zwar zurücksah, aber weiterging. Wer wußte schon, ob er sie meinte. Allerdings war niemand sonst hier. Die Anderen waren immer schnell fort. Im Laufschritt holte er das Mädchen ein und grinste sie an. "Du bist in meiner Klasse." stellte er fest. Mia nickte nur und sah ihn an. Natürlich waren sie in einer Klasse. Es gab nur zwei Klassen und die Zweite war für die Älteren. "Ich bin Ben." Ben. Wieder nickte Mia nur, doch ihre Gedanken wanderten bereits um den Namen. Hieß er wirklich nur Ben oder war es eine Kurzform? Vielleicht Benjamin. Oder Benton. In Gilneas hatte sie einen Benton gekannt. Der Sohn eines Freundes ihres Vaters. "Eigentlich heiße ich Abenlor. Aber Ben gefällt mir besser und ist einfacher zu merken." Bens Stimme riss das Mädchen wieder in die Gegenwart. Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Ihr Gesicht aber blieb ausdruckslos. Ein höfliches Lächeln, vielleicht einen Knicks hätte man von einem Mädchen ihres Standes und Alters erwartet, doch nichts dergleichen tat sie. Ben schien das nicht zu stören, denn er verlor das fröhliche Grinsen nicht. "Wie heißt du?" fragte er nun nur. "Mallaichte.. Mia." Zögerlich antwortete das Mädchen. Lange hatte sie sich als Mallaichte vorstellen müssen. War so vorgestellt worden. Sie wußte selbst nicht mehr, welcher Name ihr gehörte. "Darf ich dich Molly nennen?" Mia blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht. Sie wußte nicht, ob er durfte, aber diesen Namen hatte man ihr noch nie gegeben. Langsam hob sie die Schultern, nickte dann aber. "Ich glaube schon." erwiderte sie nur mit ihrer leisen, dunklen Stimme. Ben strahlte förmlich über das ganze Gesicht und griff sie an der Hand. Mia zuckte zusammen und starrte auf seine Hand hinab. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er ihr etwas antun? War er nicht so nett, wie er sich gab? Doch sie hatte kaum Zeit, diese Gedanken weiterzuspinnen und sich zu entscheiden, ob sie Angst haben sollte. Denn Ben zog sie nun mit sich. "Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen!" lachte er nur fröhlich und rannte mit ihr los. Sie verlor fast das Gleichgewicht und stolperte, doch Ben stützte sie. Aber er blieb nicht stehen. Ungeduldig grinste er zu ihr zurück. "Komm!" Mia spürte seine warme Hand um ihre eigene, wie er an ihr zog und ihr kaum die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu widersetzen. Sein Lachen hallte ihr entgegen, jung, fröhlich und unbeschwert. In ihr wuchs die Gewißheit, dass sie vor Ben garantiert keine Angst haben mußte. Sie blieb dennoch vorsichtig. Inzwischen fiel es ihr schwer, zu vertrauen. Egal, um wen es sich handelte. Ben führte sie über Treppen, lief mit ihr durch eine große Halle. Wieder eine Treppe hinauf. Und durch ein Portal. Es führte in einen kleinen Raum. Mia war niemals vorher hier gewesen. Sie kannte all diese Orte nicht. Aber Ben ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich umzuschauen. Er zog sie an die Tür des Raumes. Nun erst blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Endlich ließ er sie auch los. Prüfend bewegte Mia ihre Hand ein wenig. Sie war ganz warm geworden und sogar einige Schweißtropfen hatten sich während des Laufs gebildet. "Mach die Augen zu. Ich werd' dich führen." forderte Ben sie breit lächelnd auf und nickte ihr auffordernd zu. Einen langen Moment sah das Mädchen ihn nur an. Offenbar zu lange für Bens Geduldsspanne, denn er lachte leise. "Keine Angst, ich tu dir schon nichts. Mach schon!" Er nahm nun Mias Hände, ihre rechte mit seiner linken, ihre linke mit seiner rechten. Erneut zuckte Mia zusammen. Ein Bild durchzuckte ihre Gedanken. Dunkelheit. Angst. Schmerz. Doch das war nicht hier. Hier war nur der fröhliche Ben, der von alldem nichts wußte. Zögerlich schloss sie ihre Augen, doch sie spannte sich an. Einen Schutzzauber hatte sie gelernt und war nun bereit, ihn anzuwenden. Zufrieden schnalzte Ben mit der Zunge und ging langsam rückwärts durch die Tür, so dass sie ihm Schritt für Schritt folgen konnte. Der Boden veränderte sich und wurde von Holz zu Stein. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten ließ er sie los und legte ihre Hände an kaltes Metall. Sofort zuckte Mia erneut zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Die Hände wollte sie erst noch zurückziehen, klammerte sich dann aber an dem Metall fest. Es war ein Geländer. Und das war auch bitter nötig, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, weit über der Stadt zu schweben. Selbst die Wolken hätten nicht höher hängen können. Sicher konnte man von hier aus den Himmel berühren. Klein wie Spielzeug waren die Häuser Dalarans von hier oben, sie konnte ihre Schule und das Haus sehen, in dem sie wohnten. Ben trat an ihre Seite und legte beruhigend seine warme Hand auf ihre Rechte. "Gefällt es dir?" fragte er mit einer ruhigeren, warmen Stimme. Mia aber blieb stumm. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn nur an. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie ihn genau betrachten. Seine blauen Augen strahlten eine tiefe Ruhe, aber doch kindliche Neugier aus. Er konnte kaum älter als sie selbst sein. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, sie waren ein wenig zerzaust vom Laufen. Doch sie waren ordentlich kurzgeschnitten. Seine Haut war hell, aber nun ein wenig gerötet. Vielleicht weil sie ihn so anstarrte. Ben nickte irgendwann nur zufrieden grinsend und wandte den Blick ab. Nun sah er selbst auf die Stadt hinunter, behielt seine Hand aber auf Ihrer. Locker lag sie nur da und zog Mias Blick für einen Moment auf sich. Seine Fingernägel waren kurzgeschnitten und sauber, seine Finger feingliedrig und lang. Sie fühlten sich weich auf ihrem Handrücken an und sie wagte nicht, ihre Hand wegzuziehen. "Ich komme oft hierher." begann Ben dann zu reden. Seine weiche, ruhige Stimme gefiel ihr. Wieder hob Mia den Blick zu ihrem Begleiter auf und sah ihn von der Seite an. Doch noch immer schwieg sie. "Ich finde es toll hier oben. Man kann so weit sehen und bekommt soviel mit. Und hier oben ist es immer ruhig. Niemand sucht einen hier." Bens Worte kamen nur noch teilweise bei Mia an. Seine Stimme schien sie regelrecht einzulullen. War das ein Zauber? Er schien ihr plötzlich so vertraut. So bekannt. Ihr Blick glitt an Bens feinen Gesichtszügen hinab auf seine Kleidung. Sie war edel. Vielleicht extra für Dalaran ausgewählt. Vielleicht mußte er hier einen guten Eindruck machen. "Du sprichst nicht viel, hm?" Nun sah Ben wieder zurück und für einen Moment erschrak Mia. Wieder huschte ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht hinauf. Langsam schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, worauf Ben schmunzelnd nickte. "Das macht nichts. Die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit sind ein sehr mächtiges Werkzeug." Mia nickte nur zögerlich. Sie hätte ohnehin nicht gewußt, was sie darauf hätte antworten sollen. Schon immer hatte sie gelernt, nur dann zu reden, wenn es etwas zu sagen gab. Es lag ihr auch gar nicht, einfach draufloszureden. Zuhören konnte sie dagegen meisterhaft. Jedoch nicht bei Ben. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken fort, ließen sich von seinen beruhigenden, melodischen Worten davontragen. Sie lauschte seinen Erzählungen und Erklärungen ohne ein Wort davon zu verstehen. Der Ausblick interessierte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Mias Blick lag die ganze Zeit nur auf Ben, während er in die Ferne sah, seine Hand auf Ihrer liegen ließ und von Dalaran erzählte. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten